


lilies and lattes

by amarillecer



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Florists, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillecer/pseuds/amarillecer
Summary: vicente and joven meet on two occassions that lead to both of them falling in love at first and second sight.





	lilies and lattes

**Author's Note:**

> first of many old fics that im transferring to ao3!! hope u enjoy hehe

The brakes of a red EcoSport can be heard from inside the family-owned flower shop, Tiende de Fleur. Joven continues spritzing his sunflowers and hibiscuses with water to keep them from drying out from the heat of day, but pauses to stare at the door that creaked and the wind chimes that filled the air with music. He smiled at the man wearing a white polo with sleeves rolled up and beige pants seemingly looking dazed inside the store, but quickly looked away when their eyes locked for a quick second. Vicente was left staring at the boy spritzing away clad in an olive green apron, mouth hung open as if to ask about the roses he came by for. A quick tap on the shoulder by a man in the same apron brings him back to reality where he’s greeted by a wide smile and chinky eyes.

“Magandang araw ho, ano po kailangan niyo?”, the man says ‘Eduardo’ his name plate read.

“Ay, um. White na ano, roses. Meron ba kayo nun dito?” Vicente stutters still taking quick short glances at the boy so engrossed with his sunflowers and spray bottle.

“Sige po, sa cashier nalang. Joven! May bibili dito, puting rosas. Ako na magbabalot.” Eduardo commands who Vicente now knows is Joven, who quickly wipes his hands on his apron leaving a dark watermark where his hands touched.

Vicente walks up to the mint green counter and stares at the man standing in front of him and takes in his good looks and cucumber scent. Joven wears gold-rimmed glasses and has a cast on his right arm that’s been painted over with flowers.

 _Grabe kung magmahal sa mga bulaklak pati ba naman cast may bulaklak?_ , Vicente thinks to himself.

He stares at him til Eduardo places the white roses wrapped with brown paper in between the two of them, pats Joven’s shoulder and smiles. He eyes Vicente and chuckles then leaves the two to transact and mingle like customers do.

“San mo yan nakuha?”, Vicente initiates hoping to hear the handsome man’s voice, if it would be as beautiful as his overall person.

“Fencing accident.” Joven speaks without looking up from the monitor of the cash register. Vicente smiles behind the screen at how gentle his voice sounded, like the epitome of porcelain.

“Total niyo po ay 150 pesos.” Joven smiles and Vicente falls at how the boy’s eyes become smaller and tug at the sides so it looks as if his eyes are closed, but to him it just looks the absolute cutest and he’d love to stare at him for the rest of the day.

Vicente pulls out a 200-peso bill but continues to take quick looks at Joven making sure to grasp in every inch of his being. Of the precious, gentle being standing before him. He mustn’t have noticed but he gripped the bill a bit tighter than a normal customer would and froze, mouth slightly open, in awe of Joven’s beauty.

“Sir, pabigay lang po sa pera para po ma-punch na po dito.” Joven lets out a slight chuckle at Vicente’s actions, and Vicente’s heart softens at the boy shaking his head out of joy from his clumsiness.

“Ay sorry sorry. Ito nalang, para mabilis.” He quickly pulls out the exact amount from his wallet and blushes as he realizes how much he’s made a fool of himself in front of the man he wants to call his boyfriend.

“Sige po, sir. Balik po kayo.” Joven picks up the bouquet, hands it to Vicente and bows slightly then smiles again

“Sige, salamat Joven.”, Vicente smiles then quickly walks out of the store and nods at Eduardo standing by the door.

He takes a deep breathe the moment his shoes are on the ground outside of the store and quickly checks his phone for messages from his friends, Goyo and Julian about his shift at Grano. Vicente takes a quick look inside the shop and enters his car throwing the bouquet into the back seat and turning on the ignition to drive to Grano de Café and forget the awkward human that is he. 

“Mukhang may gusto sa’yo yun, Joven ah.” Eduardo snorts as he watches the red car drive away.

“Eto naman si Kuya. Siguro may inaantay kaya’t hindi makagalaw nang maayos.” Joven defends the man who seemed like he was stuck in the clouds.

“Hindi naman imposible na nahumaling siya sa pagkagwapo mo. Isang tunay na katangian ni Joven Hernando Luna.” Eduardo lets out a monstrous laugh and grasps the shoulders of Joven while Joven eyes the floor and chuckles humbled by the statement.

“Oh sige na nga. Alis na ako kuya Eduardo. Darating na rin naman si kuya Jose mamaya. Mag-aaral pa ako.” Joven makes his way to he back of the store and opens his locker containing his house keys and sling bag. 

“Mag-ingat ka Jovenito. Message mo ako kapag naka-abot ka na sa condo.” Eduardo blocks the front door with his arms til Joven nods and pushes his brother’s arm away.

Joven perches on his mint bike and peddles in the same direction Vicente’s car came from. A couple of pedals later, Joven locked his bike by the post below the area the condominium stood mixed with all the fashionable cars and staggering motorcycles that showed how expensive the condo actually was. He took the elevator to the 28th floor and entered his apartment he shared with his good friend Remedios, Remy she likes to be called because Remedios is too mature. He opens the door to Remy laying on the couch with Feli, her girlfriend, laying next to her. They were scrolling through the channels of the TV before they noticed the door creak and Joven entering the space.

“Uy Joven, musta? Punta ka na sa Grano?” Remy asked while sliding her arm over Feli’s shoulders and taking a quick glance at Joven before her eyes slid back to the TV in front of her.

“Okay lang naman Remy. May lalake kanina sa Fleur, parang nasa ulap pero ang cute.” Joven explained as he filled his book bag with his pencil case and readings so he could be at Grano before 5 when high school students start filling the place with nonsense.

“Parang kwento ng first meeting niyo kung magiging magjowa na kayo ah, Jovenito.” Feli snickered at Remy’s remarks but Joven couldn’t help but blush at the mere possibility of seeing the guy again, the white-rose boy.

“Remy naman! Oh siya, labas na ako baka pa mapuno yung Grano ng mga estudyanteng maingay.” Joven waved to no one in particular and bolted out the door and headed straight for Grano de Café, his favorite study area because of its vintage aura and amazing coffee.

Joven took his mint bike out of the lot and sped to Grano which was around twenty minutes away when he took the shortcuts that avoid traffic. He arrived at exactly 4:58 with his mint bike chained to the stands. For a Thursday, the café was fairly empty. He looked around to find so many seats and a significant lack of students creating noise. Joven decided to order his usual White Chocolate Frappuccino to what looked like a familiar face as opposed to Julian who he saw regularly.

“Ah, isang White Chocolate Frappe. Yung large lang po.” Joven tried to look at the face of the man behind the cashier but he wore the company uniform of a beige visor which covered his face from Joven’s sight. **Vicente** his nameplate read.

“Yun lang? 170 po, Sir.” The voice sounded familiar, but somehow new. Nevertheless he quickly gave the exact amount and collected his receipt to sit down somewhere in the space.

Vicente only realized when he looked up that the man he took the order of was the florist he fell for earlier in the day. Julian tugged on Vicente’s apron when he noticed him staring at his usual customer.

“Huy, Enteng. Ba’t mo tinitingnan si Joven?” Julian asked, while holding the paper containing Joven’s usual order.

“Kilala mo siya?” Vicente stared wide-eyed at Julian who only replied with a smirk and proceeded to the working area that held all the machines that shined when the light hit it just right.

“Oo naman. Baka nakalimutan mong ilang buwan na ako nagtatrabaho rito kaya’t nakilala ko na rin ang ibang mga regular na pumapasok.” Julian answered without looking up from the order he was mixing up together.

“Palagi ba siyang pumupunta dito?” Vicente was intrigued and tried to get every bit of information he could about Joven.

“Sa mga weekdays pag ganitong oras maaasahan mong andito siya. Nag-aaral palagi, pero pag Sabado tsaka Linggo di mo talaga siya makikita.” Julian looked at Vicente while holding the Frappe’s cup in his hand and shook his head at how he stared at Joven in awe.

“Siguro naman may magandang kinalalabasan ‘tong pagtrabaho dito.” Vicente whispered to himself and smirked at the lad sitting far from the counter but still clear enough to be seen from it.

“Oh ayan, ikaw magdala dun. Para matingnan mo siya uli nang malapitan.” Julian prepared the tray and the drink with Joven written on its side and a heart placed near it as well to maybe catch his attention and notice hopeless romantic Vicente.

“Salamat Julian, utang nanaman ‘to.” Vicente smiled and exited the counter through the swing door.

Vicente then maneuvered his way through the multiple chairs and tables in the café to get to where Joven was seated and placed his order on the table neatly in front of Joven’s books.

“Kumpleto na po sir order niyo. Kaway nalang po if may kailangan kayo.” Vicente stared and smiled at the boy waiting for a response.

“Sige, salamat po.” Joven looked up and stared at Vicente, the cashier he didn’t realize was his customer a few hours back.  
Joven stared at Vicente and was dumbfounded at how he worked at the same place he studies on weekdays. He stared at the barista then looked away when he saw Julian chuckling and high-fiving his coworker.

 _Sana naman makapag-aral pa ako kahit dito nagtratrabaho si Vicente._ , Joven thought to himself as he stared blankly at his post-it notes and random pen marks that looked like squiggles but were really words.

It was nearing closing time and the last customer aside from Joven already leftleaving Vicente to clean up their mess. All while staring at Joven whose lips moved as he read the index card he made an hour ago.

“Huy, Julian di pa ba aalis si Joven? Magsasara na tayo, ah.” Vicente walked towards Julian who was wiping the work station and cleaning the powder off of it.

“Ito yung oras na ginagamit ko para makipag-usap sa kanya bago ko ihatid palabas. Palagi yang ganyan. Masanay ka nalang. Baka gusto mo ikaw makipag-usap sa kanya ngayon?” Julian joked and elbowed Vicente lightly to which Vicente lit up and started plating a cookie to give Joven.

“Kakausapin ko na muna siya Julian. Sana swertehin ako dito.” Vicente pat Julian’s shoulder and opened the swing door and headed for Joven who was biting the cap of his highlighter.

“Oh, eto. Di ka pa kumakain, ito lang meron naming pagkain.” He slid the plate off the tray and onto Joven’s table, greeted by a doe-eyed Joven staring at him.

“Hindi, okay lang po. Matatapos na rin ako.” Joven replied and pushed back the plate.

“Sige na, magsasara na rin yung café ihatid na kita pauwi.” Vicente smiled.

“Kahit ‘wag na po. Baka kailangan ka pa ni Julian.” Joven pointed to the man standing behind the counter texting away.

“Hindi, kaya niya yan. Tatanggalin ko lang tong uniporme tapos ihahatid kita pauwi.” Enteng then jogged towards the back room towards his locker.

“Julian, ikaw na bahala ditto ah? Hatid ko si Joven pauwi, kaawa-awa naman.” He winked at Julian who furrowed his brows as a reaction.

“Ang laki na ng utang mo sakin Enteng. Bayaran mo yan ah.” Julian stood by the doorway between the counter and the lockers at the back.

“Oo, labas tayo nila Goyo bukas. Inom tayo, drinks on me.” Vicente winked, grabbed his bag and headed for Joven to bring him home.

The two got into the car after minutes of trying to fit Joven’s bike onto the back of the vehicle. Vicente prepared his playlist to set the mood of riding home feel a bit more romantic to captivate Joven’s heart.

“Madalas ka raw diyan sabi ni Julian?” Vicente initiated and took quick glances of Joven while also eyeing the road.

“Opo. Nag-aaral para sa mga klase sa Sabado tsaka Linggo.” Joven stared at the eyes of the driver and smiled at the sight of Vicente’s lips forming a smirk.

“Maganda pala yung Fleur, malinis. Sorry at parang ligalig ako kanina. Nahumaling kasi ako sa’yo.” Vicente laughed and looked at Joven who couldn’t help but turn red at the words.

“Okay lang naman po. Paumanhin na at hindi kita napansin agad, di ko kasi makita ang mukha mo kaya’t hindi ako sigurado kung ikaw ba yung gwapong mamimili ko kanina.” 

Joven smiled at the words that escaped his lips but couldn’t bear to see Vicente’s reaction so he looked away but the reflection showed a gleaming Vicente in the driver’s seat.  
The two arrived at the condominium nearing 10 and Vicente decided to take Joven upstairs so he’d know where to take him the next time he brought him home.

“Pwede niyo na ho akong iiwan dito sa lobby.” Joven scratched his head and looked down, ashamed at how Vicente followed him all the way to his room.

“May jowa ka ba, Joven?” Vicente couldn’t keep his silence any longer. He wanted to court this man and call him his boyfriend the earliest moment he could.

“Wala naman ho.” Joven looked at Vicente’s eyes and noticed the way the crinkle at the sides when he smirked a little.

“Mabuti naman. Magkita tayo bukas? Nandoon ka naman sa Grano, at pwede naming bumili ako mula sa Fleur para lang makita kita muli at nang hindi ko makalimutan ang iyong pagmumukha.” Vicente smiled and bit his lips waiting for Joven to reply.

“Sige po, mauna nap o ako sa loob.” Joven nodded and opened the door trying to hide how red he was becoming.

“Paalam sa ngayon, Joven.” Vicente whispered as he held Joven’s chin and kissed his cheek before leaving them both smiling, giddy and blushing from the events of that day.

**Author's Note:**

> will be uploading all of my fics to ao3 before posting a new one!! stay happy!!  
> love, reese


End file.
